Radial lip seals are used in many locations in typical drivetrains. One problem sometimes associated with radial lip seals is that an elastomeric lip thereof may be scratched, cut, or torn as it is installed (i.e., slid) over a shaft with splines or grooves. To prevent such damage, a steel assembly cone may be placed over the shaft so as to protect the radial lip seal. The assembly cone, however, tends to become worn as it is used and handled, resulting in damage thereto. And when the assembly cone is damaged, it tends to harm the radial lip seal, rather than protect it. Often times, it is difficult to regularly monitor the assembly cone for such damage, and even if the damage is spotted, assemblers may be too busy to make repairs. Another issue associated with the assembly cone is that as the radial lip seal is slid over it, a flexible sealing lip of the radial lip seal may roll backwards, resulting in poor assembly quality and sealing performance. And yet another issue associated with the assembly cone is that the assembler may install the radial lip seal backwards, again resulting in poor assembly quality and sealing performance.